


The Misadventures of Opie Theme song

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: The Misadventures of Opie [1]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Babies, Dark Comedy, Ghosts, Horror, Humor, Inspired by Music, Other, Skeletons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-21 17:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Opie opens a old book and wailing spirits came out of it as a Spanish woman began to sing.





	1. Chapter 1

Creepy flamenco music as a old book was glowing green.

"Everything's going to beat and everything's going to beat and everything-"

Opie picked it up and blow the dust off.

Opie opens a old book and wailing spirits come out of it as a Spanish woman began to sing.

Opie pulled Marlene, Laisa and Sebastian.

Opie, Marlene, Laisa and Sebastian rail sliding the stairs and accidentally hit their parents with pie.

Marlene opens a portal with the scythe.

Opie, Marlene, Laisa and Sebastian walked into Isla de la Macabro. 

The zombies were about to eat Laisa and Sebastian's brains.

But Opie, Marlene, Laisa and Sebastian began to dance with the zombies.

Opie, Marlene, Laisa and Sebastian run out of the island.

Sebastian opens a portal.

They walked into the Land of the Surreal.

Marlene waved at a baby ghost.

Laisa opened a portal.

They walked into the Land of the Forgotten.

A black skeletal woman growled at Opie.

But Opie opens a portal.

They walked back to Miracle City.

A alebrie roaring.

Laisa and Sebastian gulped

Opie chanted and the macabre yet cute things came to life.

A Filipina teenage girl was texting on her phone.

Opie landed 

Opie crawled to Laisa and Marlene

Sebastian was reading a book.

A ghost girl appears with ghostly marigold petals which scares Sebastian.

A ghostly conquistador appears behind them which scares Laisa but amazes Marlene.

Opie opens a book.

Nickelodeon The Marvelous Misadventures of Opie

Created by Mariopie Flores


	2. Chapter 2

Guys guess what I have an announcement........Tomorrow is Mother's Day.

Tomorrow I'm gonna make my mom some breakfast and a card.

It took me weeks to make it for mom.

Hope you enjoy it


End file.
